


Lost Comfort

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It still haunted Dean, but Seth was always there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Comfort

Dean was having another nightmare. He’d been having these dreams almost every night since the incident, even though it happened 3 and a half years ago.

_Dean and Seth had just left the arena together, after a live Raw taping. They both had grueling matches tonight and it was pouring, and they just wanted to get to their hotel and go to sleep, but Dean wasn’t having any of it since Seth’s interference in his match against Randy tonight._

_“Why did you come out there tonight? I was so close to winning and then you just hit me with the briefcase, plus you aimed too high and you hit the back of my head and now I have a killer headache.” Dean complained as he kept his eyes on the road._

_“I’m sorry babe, but Hunter told me to go out there, I can’t go against his word, especially now that we’re talking about coming out and I need to be on his good side.” Seth put his hand on the back of Dean’s head and massaging it, Dean sighing in relief, but then him moving his head towards the window._

_“Stop doing that.” Dean grumbled, shaking his head._

_“Look Dean, you were the one to come to me with the idea and you told me to do anything I could to get on The Authority’s good side, but now you’re bitching about it.” Seth shook his head as he sat back against the plush seat, letting out a deep sigh._

_“When I said to do anything you could, I didn’t mean going back to the beginning and start beating me and leave barely moving the next day.” Dean raised his voice, his temper starting to get gradually worse._

_“What am I supposed to do, Dean? I always try to do the best I can for the both of us but it’s never enough for you!” Seth yelled._

_“Well by the looks off it, you’re obviously making everything right, like when you betrayed Roman and I a few months ago, ‘Mr. I Bought in to My Own Evolution’.” Dean snapped, him seeing Seth’s face fall out of the corner of his eye. He sighs. “I’m sorry.” Dean turned his head to Seth, putting his hand on his knee, Seth shaking him off.”_

_“Fuck off.” Seth snapped._

_“Seth please-"_

_"Just shut up and look at the road." Dean sighed in defeat, and put both of his hands back on the wheel. He kept his head forward, but he wasn’t paying attention, causing him the best thing that’s ever happened to him._

_"Dean pay attention, you just ran the red light - DEAN LOOK OUT FOR THAT TRU-” Seth was cut off as the semi-truck crashed into his side, the rental car flipping over._

“LOOK OUT SETH!” Dean screamed as he shot up, wide awake. He hunched over, putting his head into his hands and letting out shaky breaths, Dean feeling two arms wrap around him.

“Dean,” Seth whispered, starting to rock him back and forth. “Calm down, I’m right here.”

“I had the same dream again.” Dean said breathlessly.

“Shh, just take deep breaths and calm down.” Dean took deep breaths, and calmed down eventually. “Are you okay now?” Seth asked, rubbing his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

Dean nodded, finally looking up.

“Okay, now go to the bathroom and wash your face, and get yourself a glass of water.”

“You’ll still be here, right?” Dean asked warily.

“Always am.”

Dean nodded, feeling reassured as he went to the master bathroom and splashed some water on his face then went downstairs to the kitchen. He got a bottled water and came back upstairs, Seth in fact still laying on his side of the bed.

“Now come here.” Seth coaxed, Dean obeying and laying down, Seth wrapping his arms around Dean.

“I love you.” Dean whispered. “Please don’t ever leave me again. And I’m so sorry.”

“I love you, too. And don’t you worry, I’ll always be with you, no matter what.” Dean quickly feel asleep after, him finally at peace. —- Dean woke up the next morning, him seeing Seth’s side of the bed empty. He frowns at first, wondering why he left, but that’s when it finally hits and he remembers.

Seth died in that car accident 3 and a half years ago.


End file.
